Android Krillin(Atarious)
Android Krillin is the best friend of Goku and loyal fighter of the Z-gang of the distortion timeline. Due to the events that occurred in that timeline, Krillin was eventually modified early on in the series. In order to combat the impending attack of the Saiyans in the Saiyan Saga Krillin gave up on the idea of training in order to fight against them and instead turned towards science. Appearance Much like his main timeline counterpart, Krillin doesn't possess a nose but rather has the ability to breathe through his skin. For the most part, Krillin retains the look he possessed during the Saiyan Saga, this includes his height and facial features. Due to the fact that he's now an android, he no longer ages at the same rate a normal human would. Krillin is still capable of growing hair but thanks to his early monastic training, he simply decides to shave it. Personality Thanks to his friendship with Goku, Krillin has a kind heart and becomes a more generous person than he once was in his youth. After becoming an android both Krillin and Yamcha (who also became an android) slowly begin to distance themselves from the gang as they begin to notice there growing malice towards Goku after the operation that turned them into androids. Despite there animosity for Goku, they still retain their personality as far as everyone else goes. Biography 'Before the Conversion' After witnessing the death of Goku by the hand of Raditz, Krillin gathered the Z-gang, in order to train for the Saiyan Invasion. After training for some time Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Yamcha and himself began there training under Kami. Krillin, after having felt that he wouldn't be powerful enough for the oncoming battle began to question the effectiveness of his training. Bulma, having acquired a new way for the gang to get a giant increase in power approached everyone on the concept of human modification. Despite initially turning down the offer both Krillin and Yamcha eventually succumbed to the idea of the modifications. Age 762 on October the 10th was the day Krillin began his modification. 'After the Conversion' After prematurely waking from the conversion Krillin awoke not understanding why. After realizing what was happening, Krillin set off to join in the battle against the Saiyans despite the protest of both Bulma and Dr.Briefs. Krillin arrived at the horrific scene of Goku being crushed by the hands of Vegeta in his Oozaru form, Krillin proceeded to try to help Goku and was astounded when his attack not only connected but even seemed to injure Vegeta in his Oozaru form. After Goku informed Krillin on how Vegeta had transformed Krillin proceeded to destroy the fake moon created by Vegeta with a Kamehameha wave. Vegeta soon realized that he stood no chance to win against the newly modified Krillin and called for his space pod. Just as in the original timeline Goku talked Krillin out of it just before he could finish Vegeta off with a Ki blast resulting in Vegeta retreating to one of the planets owned by Frieza..... Power 'Saiyan Saga' Krillin was once considered the weakest of the Z-fighters but rose in power in the Saiyan Saga. Before Krillin began the modification that would lead to him becoming an Android, Krillin possessed a power level of 1,770 but after, possessed a power level of 177,000. After only a month of modifications, Krillin increased his power level a hundredfold. Abilities *Android Barrier *Destructo Disc *Destructo Disc Triple Blade *Flight (Without Ki) *Kamehameha *Bending Kamehameha *Reverse Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Full Power Kamehameha *Scatter Bullet *Spread Shot Retreat *Solar Flare *Afterimage Technique *Tri-Form *Photon Bomber *Super Destructo Disc *Endless Shot 'Abilities Lost' *Ki Sense *Ki Manipulation *Flight (With Ki) Category:Android Category:Characters created by Atarious Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Modified Z-Fighter